Testing within clinical laboratories, for example, may involve measuring one or more chemical constituents in a biological fluid obtained from a patient, such as whole blood, blood serum, blood plasma, spinal fluid, interstitial fluid, urine, or the like. Automated clinical analyzers, automated immunoassay equipment, and other automated processing equipment (e.g., centrifuges and pre-processing equipment) may be used to reduce the number of trained technicians required to perform analyses or pre-analysis processing, improve overall accuracy, and reduce the cost per operation performed.
Typically, such automated clinical analyzers or automated equipment may include an automated track system that is adapted to automatically transfer sample containers (e.g., sample tubes) from one location to another). In some embodiments, rigid sample racks containing multiple sample containers (e.g., multiple sample tubes) may be conveyed by the automated track system. In other embodiments, individual sample tube carriers (referred to herein as “sample tube pucks”) each including a single sample container may be conveyed on an automated track system, and possibly diverted to one or more additional tracks for processing or analysis.
Conveying sample containers in rigid sample racks has advantages in terms of throughput. However, such sample racks may be difficult to convey within the tight space envelope desired for analyzers and processing equipment. In particular, turning tight corners in order to reverse a conveying direction may be problematic. Similarly, conveying individual sample containers in pucks may be problematic because they are spaced apart and, thus, may provide lower throughput. Accordingly, improved sample container conveyor systems and methods are sought after.